Each day millions of individuals rely on using their vehicles as the means by which to get from one location to another. As the number of drivers and vehicles on the road increase, so to have traffic and congestion on roads, at bridges, at toll booths, at tunnels, at parking lots and on, or at, other thoroughfares and/or locations.
In today's age, the importance of getting from one location to another can be paramount. As we, as a society, become more productive and move deeper into the information age, it is more and more important for individuals to have an awareness and information pertaining to the locales in which they are driving or traveling, the destinations to which they are headed, as well as the roadways, bridges, toll booths and tunnels which they must travel or use along the way. In today's information age, vehicle operators could greatly benefit from an apparatus and method which could provide a vehicle operator and/or occupant with information regarding the traffic and/or conditions of roadways, highways, brides, toll booths, tunnels, parking lots, etc.